mobtalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ckay1100/Script story description
NOTICE: The script is being continued on the Mob talker 2, go Here for an apdated version of the script. Script title: Pwer Shift! Part -1 of 12 : Ignatius' Eprologue Ignatius' Prologue and Epologue are one in the same... Page estimate: N/A Part 0 of 12 : Christine's Prologue The story of Christine, before she met Ignatius Page estimate: N/A Part 1 of 12 : The Story of Christine and Ignatuis In this story you are a 16 year old boy named Ignatius, whom has been living alone in the woods for many years. One day, while walking through the forest, he comes across an area that's looks as if it has been burned, yet not with fire. Continuing to follow the burned path, he find a mysterious girl who is gravely injured. Taking her home, Ignatius nurses her back to health, and when she awakes, she reveales herself to be Christine, whom had been running from a monster she can only desribe as the 'Black Mass'. Eventually, Ignatius lets her stay with him. The rest of the story put the two through many perils, causing them to grow closer and closer to one another. However, Ignatius is harboring one very large secret. Note: The story splits into 3 different paths at the end. Page estimate: 300+ Part 2 of 12 : The first Branch Continues from where Part 1 left off. It's a Secret ;) Page estimate: N/A Part 3 of 12: The second Branch Continues from where Part 1 left off, but with a different story than Part 2. It's a Secret ;) Page estimate: N/A Part 4 of 12: The third Branch Continues from where Part 1 left off, but with a different story than Parts 2 and 3. It's a Secret ;) Page estimate: N/A Part 5 of 12: The fourth Branch Undetermined if seperate story on it's own or a continuation of the other branches. Does this count as spam? D; Page estimate: N/A Part 6 of 12: The fifth Branch Undetermined if seperate story on it's own or a continuation of the other branches. It's a Secret ;) Page estimate: N/A Part 7 of 12: The sixth Branch Undetermined if seperate story on it's own or a continuation of the other branches. nonsensual description that doesn't reveal story here Page estimate: N/A Part 8 of 12: The Sequel Christine and Ignatuis' story has not yet ended, but they are no longer the main focus. Just so you know I DO have all of these planned out already, I just need to write them... Page estimate: N/A Part 9 of 12: The Sequel: Branch 1 I have so many parts, I confuzed myself on which was which :C Page estimate: N/A Part 10 of 12: The Sequel: Branch 2 It's a Secret ;) Page estimate: N/A Part 11 of 12: Side story: The Injured Katana The time that this story takes place is unknown. It's a Secret ;) Page estimate: N/A Part 12 of 12: Side Story: Never Met The lives of Christine and Ignatuis if they had never met. Are you acually reading these!?! If so, here have a cookie! Page estimate: N/A Category:Blog posts Category:Scripts